Fate Lead Me To You
by MissaSissa
Summary: Henry and Violet start dating each other, and an unexpected surprise will change the lives of everyone forever.
1. Chapter 1

Henry Mills stood in front of the mirror in his room, straightening his tie for the millionth time, nervously hoping he looked alright. Tonight he was going on a date with Violet Roberts, the beautiful stranger he had met in Camelot. This was their first official date since the carnival. They had been texting back and forth for a few weeks now, but that didn't stop the butterflies in his stomach. He checked the time; 6:30 p.m. He was supposed to pick Violet up at Granny's Bed & Breakfast at 7:00. The door opened behind him, and he turned to see David.

"Nervous?" His grandfather asked with a small smile on his face. "A little. This is our first date since the carnival, and I want to make sure everything goes alright." Henry answered. "I'm sure everything will be fine. She's a sweet girl and you're a catch. Just be yourself and hope she doesn't hit you over the head with a rock." David chuckled. "Thanks, Grandpa." Henry hugged him briefly before grabbing his phone and the picnic basket he had packed to surprise Violet, heading to the café.

Violet's father met Henry downstairs when he entered. "Henry." The man held out his hand. Henry shook it firmly, meeting the man's eyes. "Hello, Mr. Roberts. Thank you for letting me take Violet out." Henry said. "You got my daughter's horse back; you are a good young man. If anything happens to her or if you break her heart, just know I am a knight. I can and will make your life miserable." Violet's father said, an edge to his voice now. "Yes sir." Henry said, his heart pounding against his chest. "Hi, Henry!"

Henry turned to see Violet had joined them. Her hair cascaded around her shoulders with a braid in the back, and she had on a periwinkle dress, a soft beige shawl to cover her shoulders, and a small gold locket shaped like a heart around her neck. "Violet, you look amazing." Henry sputtered, overtaken by her beauty.

The young girl smiled sweetly at him. "You look quite dashing yourself." She complimented him, laying a hand on his arm. Henry couldn't stop the grin that spread across his face. Violet turned to her father and hugged him, kissing his cheek. "I expect her home by 9:00. No later." Her father said. "Yes sir." Henry answered him, grabbing the picnic basket at his feet.

Emma and Regina watched from the bar and Henry gave them a smile before taking Violet's arm and leading her out. Henry bravely took Violet's hand and led the way towards the pumpkin patch where he had found Nicodemus. Violet didn't mind, and she squeezed his hand comfortingly, leaning in a bit closer.

Henry stopped just before the pumpkin patch, a thicket of trees blocking their view. "Close your eyes." He told Violet. She giggled and stared at him. "What for?" The girl asked. "I have a surprise for you." Henry said, pulling out a bandana which he tied around her eyes. "Henry." Violet said, and he could hear the nervousness in her voice.

Henry took her hand in his own once more. "I'll lead you. Just hold on tight." He said softly, making a path for them to cross. Once they had entered the field of pumpkins and were standing in front of the barn, Henry took uncovered Violet's eyes and pushed open the doors. Violet gasped as she saw the surprise Henry had spent days working on.

Twinkling lights were strung from the ceiling, the straw on the floor swept away and replaced with a checkered blanket. Nicodemus and another horse Henry had borrowed from Robin were in stalls next to each other, eating pumpkin and whinnying softly. Regina had taken the barn roof off temporarily with magic so they could see the stars while they ate.

Henry led Violet over to the blanket and sat down, playing 'Only You' by Yazoo on his phone. Violet sat down next to him, still amazed. 'Henry this is beautiful! Thank you." She said. "I thought you might like it." Henry said, opening the picnic basket. Inside was Regina's lasagna, a bottle of apple cider, and apple strudel. He pulled out two cups and poured a glass for each of them before serving the lasagna.

Violet took a bite of the food and Henry smiled as her face lit up. _'She is so amazing. Everything is going great!'_ Henry thought to himself, taking a drink of the cider. "I love this food! This- um-" Violet frowned as she tried to figure out what exactly she was eating. "Lasagna." Henry finished for her. "My mom made it."

"Well it's delicious." Violet said. Henry grinned and pulled a small box out of his pocket. He couldn't wait to give this to her, he knew she would love it. "For you." He said, handing it over. Violet opened the box and gasped. A silver bracelet lay on the velvet, a horse charm dangling on it. "Henry it's beautiful! Thank you!" Violet kissed his cheek, tears in her eyes.

"You're welcome. I'll help you put it on." He fastened the bracelet around Violet's wrist, holding her hand for a few seconds longer. The two finished eating, and Henry grabbed his phone and two saddles, letting the two horses out of their stalls. "I thought we could go riding. I'm not much good, but I want to learn." Henry said nervously. Violet's face brightened. "I can teach you. You just have to trust the animal."

She climbed up into the saddle and waited for Henry to do the same. _'C'mon you did this once already when you brought Nicodemus to the carnival. Act natural! Don't make yourself look stupid.'_ He thought to himself, grabbing the saddle and putting one foot in the stirrups. As soon as he lifted himself, the horse whinnied and jerked forward. Henry landed hard on the ground. His cheeks burned as Violet started to laugh.

"It's alright Henry. You'll get the hang of it." She giggled, jumping off Nicodemus to help Henry up and on his horse. They set off into the woods, admiring the scenery. "So your father seems nice." Henry initiated the conversation. "Yeah, he is. I just wish I had my mother around sometimes. You're lucky you have two moms that love you." Violet looked away, a frown on her face. "I am lucky to have my moms, but sometimes I wish I had my dad around. There's just some things I can't talk to them about." Henry said quietly.

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened to your father?" Violet asked. "His name was Neal. He died a long time ago. He was a hero, he sacrificed himself for his family." Henry answered. "I'm sorry. How noble of him, to do so. I'm sure you miss him very much." Violet took his hand. Henry smiled sadly and squeezed hers. "I do. I'm sure your mother was a great woman like you are."

Violet smiled, and Henry noticed how beautiful she looked in the moonlight. Her hair shined under the pale white glow, her bracelet glinting, her eyes kind and honest. Henry leaned in and kissed her, feeling his heart jump in his chest. Violet kissed him back, and then pulled away, a hand on her lips. "I'm sorry. I should have asked first." Henry apologized, kicking himself for acting on impulse. "No, it's alright. It's just, no one has ever treated me like this. You made me feel special, Henry. Thank you. I really like you a lot."

Henry's heart leaped, and he smiled. "I- I really like you too Violet." He confessed.

He got Violet to her father at 9:00 sharp, earning a firm handshake from him. "You make my daughter happy, Henry. I give you permission to see her, as long as your mothers are okay with it." Sir Morgan said. "Thank you, sir. Violet makes me happy too." Henry said to him. After a goodbye kiss and a hug, Henry left Granny's and went home. When he checked his phone, he was happy to see a message from Violet. **'Had a great time tonight! You impressed my father greatly and you made me very happy. Can we meet for lunch tomorrow?'** The message read. Henry smiled and sent her back a smiley face.

"How did the date go?" Regina asked. Henry turned to see his two mothers and his grandparents in the kitchen. "It went great. She really liked it, and Sir Morgan gave me permission to date her if it was okay with you guys." Henry answered. "That's great!" David said excitedly. "Was there a goodnight kiss?" Mary Margaret teased. "Actually, there were two." Henry answered.

Emma came over and hugged him. "When did you grow up so fast?" She asked, kissing his forehead. Henry hugged her back. "So is it okay if I date Violet? She wants to meet for lunch tomorrow." Henry asked hopefully. His two moms looked at each other. "Alright." Regina answered, hugging him. "But only if you invite her over for dinner so we can properly meet her." She said. "Is tomorrow okay?" Henry asked. "Sure." Emma said.

"Thank you!" Henry ran upstairs to pick out an outfit for his date tomorrow and crawled into bed. He fell asleep clutching his storybook tightly, dreaming of his own happy ending.

 **That's the end of chapter one! I hope you enjoy reading this story as much as I love writing it! I thought it would be cute to have a romantic story of Henry & Violet as I ship them. VioletBeliever is the ship name I think. Feel free to comment and let me know what you think! **


	2. Chapter 2

Henry woke up the next morning and jumped in the shower, going downstairs for breakfast. "Someone's excited about his date later today." His grandpa teased, setting down a plate of eggs, sausage, and waffles in front of him. Regina and Mary Margaret shared a knowing look across the table. Henry felt his phone vibrate and reached in his pocket to get it, his heart leaping as he saw it was a message from Violet.

' **Good morning Henry! Is it okay if we meet at 1 o'clock at Granny's? ;)'** Henry grinned and started to reply when the phone was ripped from his hands. He looked up to see Regina glaring sternly at him. "No phones at the table, Henry. You know better." She scolded him. Henry looked over to see Emma on her phone, her mouth full of food. She slowly put her phone down, swallowing. "Your mother's right, Henry." She said.

Henry huffed and pushed his plate away. "I'm done." He stood up, grabbing his phone from his mother. **'Mind if we meet now? I need to get out of the house.'** Henry replied to Violet. **'You can come over to Granny's right now. My father is out in the forest with his men.'** She answered. Henry hurried upstairs and grabbed his backpack, shoving some comics, his story book, and his handheld video game inside. "Bye moms." He called out as he shut the door behind him, not giving them a chance to say anything.

When he got to the diner, Violet led him upstairs to the room she and her father were staying in. Henry set his bag down and sat on the couch. The young girl sat beside him, grabbing a piece of toast from the arranged breakfast foods on the plate in front of them. "I didn't know what you liked to eat for breakfast so I ordered everything." She said nervously.

Henry grinned and grabbed a strawberry. "I like everything except apples." He said. Once they were finished eating, Henry decided he would introduce Violet to some of the things he liked to do. He pulled out his story book first. "What's that?" Violet asked curiously, scooting closer to him. Henry smiled a bit and opened it up.

"This is my story book. It has fairytales of every person in this town. This is their stories and each one changes." He pointed to a picture of Regina. "My mom used to be the Evil Queen. But now she's a hero." He flipped the page and showed her a picture of his mom standing with his grandparents and Emma, smiling. He turned the page again and gasped as he saw an illustrated picture of himself. He had never been in the book before.

Violet gasped too, her eyes lighting up. "Henry that's you! Is this book magic?" She lifted it up and peered underneath, trying to find the source. "I guess so." Henry said quietly, confused. Violet turned the page and both of them stared at a picture of the two of them on their date last night, kissing underneath the full moon. "Henry did you write this?" The girl asked.

"No. It just… _appeared_. This has never happened before. I mean, the book changes but I've never been a part of it." He said. Violet turned to him, grinning. "It's destiny. Fate must have led us together! My father always talked about how fate brought him and my mother together, maybe this is our turn."

" _Maybe this is my turn to have my happy ending. This is all new and exciting and scary but I feel like I've known Violet my whole life. I can tell her anything and I would be anything, do anything to make her smile."_ Henry thought to himself. Then he was leaning in and so was Violet. His heart pounded against his chest as their lips met once again and he noticed the way they fit perfectly together.

They deepened the kiss, becoming familiar with each other. Violet pulled back slightly, taking her hair out of the braid it was in. Henry shrugged off his scarf and jacket as she leaned into him. They kissed for a few minutes until they felt Henry's phone vibrating. Violet pulled away, her cheeks flushed. Henry glanced down to see three missed calls from Regina.

"Hang on, I gotta call my mom." Henry got up and went into the bathroom. Regina picked up on the first ring. "Henry Daniel Mills why didn't you answer me?" She demanded. Henry rolled his eyes. "I was busy." He answered. "Hanging with his girlfriend!" He heard David call out in the background. "Well next time answer when I call. Are you going to be out all day?" She asked. "Probably." Henry said. "Well alright. I'll make lasagna for dinner and I'll call you when it's ready so you can bring Violet over. Be safe!"

"I will, Mom. Love you." He hung up and went out into the main room to see Violet holding his video game. "How did those people get trapped in this magic mirror?" She asked, confused. Henry laughed and sat down beside her, taking the game. "It's called a video game. Those aren't real people. I'll show you how to play." He told her. Violet snuggled into him, holding onto his arm as she watched him play.

"Do you want to come to dinner tonight? My moms and grandparents want to meet you." He asked. Violet kissed his cheek, making him lose the level he was on. Henry smiled and turned to kiss her, not minding it at all. "Of course. You met my father, it's only fair I get to meet your family." She answered.

They spent the rest of the morning and afternoon reading comics and playing video games. Henry even introduced her to some Disney movies based on fairytales which Violet loved, especially when they watched _The Sword in the Stone_. When Regina called they started walking back to his house, stopping so Violet could say goodbye to her father.

When they reached the front door of the mansion, Henry let go of her hand and opened the door, bowing. "M'lady." He said, motioning for her to go inside. He followed her in and tripped over the rug, making her giggle. Emma and Regina were just finishing setting the table and Mary Margaret was giving Neal a bottle.

"Hello, Violet." Emma said, coming over to shake Violet's hand. "So great to finally meet you!"

Regina came over and did the same, inspecting the two kids. "Hope you're hungry." She said brightly, reaching out to straighten Henry's tie. Henry pulled back a chair for Violet, taking her shawl and kissing her cheek before going to dish her a plate. "So Violet. Henry's told us a lot about you and how much he likes you." David grinned.

Violet blushed and looked down. "I've heard a lot about you all as well. I really like Henry." She smiled at him, and he felt butterflies in his stomach. Regina raised her eyebrows and glanced over at Emma. Emma shook her head and took a bite of her food.

After dinner and dessert, Regina pulled out an album and led everyone into the den to show Violet Henry's baby photos. Henry turned red when he saw a particularly embarrassing one of him asleep in his high chair, face down in a bowl of mac and cheese. Violet merely laughed and squeezed his hand. "You're so cute!" She said.

Soon, Violet's father called to have her come home. Henry ushered her out the door and walked her back to Granny's. "This was really fun. Your family seems really nice." Violet told him. "I'm glad they didn't embarrass me too much." Henry chuckled and intertwined their fingers. "I had a great time tonight. I really enjoy being with you." He tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Violet smiled and looked down. Henry leaned in and kissed her again, loving how already familiar and comfortable this felt. Violet hugged him before going inside.

When he got home, he grabbed another slice of cheesecake. Emma joined him in eating another piece. "Violet seems like a really sweet girl, Henry. I'm happy for you." She said. "Thanks, Mom." He said, taking a bite. He noticed his scarf still smelt like Violet. "Just let her know if she breaks her heart I'll be coming after her." Henry looked up to see Regina sit down across from them, a cup of tea in her hand.

"I don't think she will. We really like each other."

" _Maybe even love."_ Henry thought to himself. "I can see that. It reminds me of Daniel and I." Regina smiled, taking a sip of her tea. "So, your mom and I were thinking about taking a trip to Boston for a few days." Emma said. "Would you like to come with us? Its summer vacation and we thought it would be a nice break from town. We were planning to go in a couple of weeks." Regina added.

Henry thought about it. They could go to the library and some museums. Then he remembered Violet would be here. He couldn't bear to leave her right now. "No thanks, you guys go. It'll be nice for you two to spend some time on your own without kids around."

"Henry, we don't mind having you come. We love you." Regina said. Emma grinned knowingly. "You want to stay here because of Violet, don't you?" She teased. "No!" Henry said defensively. "I guess you could stay with Mary Margaret and David while we're gone." Regina said, thinking about it. "Or I could stay here by myself. I'm almost 14, I think I can handle being home alone."

His mothers looked at each other. "If we allow you to stay home, we need to talk about some things and set some rules." Emma said. Henry groaned. He knew what was coming. The sex talk. "We realize you're at that age where you'll be curious about some things-"

Henry held up his hand to cut Emma off. "I already know about sex. We don't need to have this awkward talk about it. Dad already told me."

"Neal talked to you about sex? You were ten years old!" Emma said, surprised. Regina looked surprised as well as a little angry. "Well we need to set some ground rules. Although you're in a relationship now, you're still a child and things can happen, even when you don't mean for them to." Regina got up and opened the medicine cabinet, taking out a box and setting it in front of him.

"I'm assuming you know what these are since your father-" She paused to look at Emma- "So charmingly gave you the talk."

Henry nodded in answer. "I do not want you to be having sex right now, but like I said, things happen. If the situation arises, be smart." She tapped the box. "Use condoms."

"We are not condoning this, but it's better to be safe than sorry." Emma added. Henry stood up, grabbing the boxes. "Okay, I get it. Night!" He rushed up to his room and hurriedly stashed them in his dresser, not wanting to think about the discussion he just had with his moms.

But his mind started to drift, and he began to wonder _'What if?'_ He could plan a really special date, invite her over, they would be alone… he grabbed his journal and began to plan his surprise.

 **So that's it for this chapter! Sorry it's taken me so long to update I'm bad about that. But I hope you all enjoy this! VioletBeliever Forever 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long since I've updated, I'm super bad about finishing projects once I start them! Anyways, I hope you all like this chapter and feel free to leave a comment with any suggestions on this story or another one you would like me to write!**

Henry loaded the last of his moms' bags in the yellow bug, then hugged them both goodbye. "Be good. Don't get into too much trouble." Emma teased. "Alright." Henry grinned and David put a hand on his shoulder. "We'll check in on him. No need to worry. You guys have fun." His grandpa reassured the two women. "We'll call and check in." Regina said. "There's money for pizza or take out at Granny's, and there are leftovers in the freezer."

"Bye Moms!" Henry called out as he watched them drive away. "So, what are you going to do your first night alone by yourself?" David asked, a knowing look in his eye. "Probably just stay in and play video games. I'm on level 50 of Super Mario World and I really want to beat it." Henry lied easily. David nodded, not quite believing him.

"Well, we're only a phone call away. We'll call and check on you later." Mary Margaret said. "Okay. Bye guys!" Henry went back inside and began preparing for his date with Violet. They had been seeing each other every day for the past 2 and a half weeks, and he wanted to make sure this date was the most memorable. He already texted her to let her know what time to come, and she had agreed on 8:00. Her father was going on a hunting trip with his men so she was free to hang out.

Henry started cleaning the already spotless house, wanting to make sure it was perfect. By the time he finished his room, it was already 4 in the afternoon. Emma and Regina had left at 10 this morning. He got dressed in casual jeans and a striped blue shirt, the one Violet had said made his eyes stand out, and decided to play video games for a while. His phone vibrated and he paused his game, seeing it's a message from Violet. **'My father left early for his overnight hunting trip. I know it's a couple hours before we had planned, but do you mind if I come over now?'**

Henry quickly sent back a smiley face and ran to the bathroom, making sure he looked alright. He called and ordered a pizza before nervously pacing back and forth until the doorbell rang. He took a deep breath and looked once more in the mirror before opening the door. _"Confidence. You can do this, you're not a little kid anymore."_ He thought to himself. "Hi, Violet." His voice cracked. _"Shit. Think of something funny. No! Just let her in. No! Just kiss her, idiot!"_ His brain screamed at him. Violet giggled and leaned in. Henry leaned in and kissed her gently before stepping aside to let her in, hoping he didn't look as nervous as he felt.

Violet was wearing a thick wool coat, which Henry thought was odd, since it wasn't exactly cold outside. "Pizza delivery." Henry turned to see David holding a pepperoni pizza and smirking at him. Henry turned back to see Violet had disappeared. "Just playing video games, hmm?" David grinned and handed him the pizza. Henry rolled his eyes and tried to hand his grandpa the money Regina had left him.

David shook his head and chuckled. "It's on me, Henry. Your moms called and wanted to see how it was going. I told them you've playing video games nonstop since they left. Don't worry, I won't tell them about your date."

"Bye, Grandpa. Thanks for the pizza." Henry laughed and shut the door, taking the pizza to the kitchen. He was surprised to see Violet with her hair down for the first time, dressed in denim shorts and a sparkly blue tank top the same color of his shirt that cut off at her belly button. "Wow. You look amazing. Modern." Henry said, surprised. "I thought I might surprise you. Ruby leant me some clothes after she found out where I was going." Violet looked down shyly. "Hungry?" Henry offered her a slice of pizza. They headed upstairs to Henry's room where they watched an episode of _Family Guy_ while they ate. "I still can't get over the magic mirror. It's so cool!" Violet said. She looked over at him and suddenly her smile became serious. Loving, patient, kind. She leaned over and kissed him, and Henry quickly took the lead, gently laying her back against the pillows.

As their kisses deepened and became more passionate, Violet suddenly broke away. "Are you okay? Did I do something wrong?" Henry asked, concerned he had hurt her. Violet shook her head, refusing to meet his eyes. "I've just never done anything like this before. I mean, yes we've kissed, but right now it just feels different. I'm getting these urges and I feel like they're wrong. My father has always been very strict and I just- I don't know what to do." She bit her lip. "We don't have to do anything." Henry lay on his side next to her, intertwining their hands.

"But I want to. You're my best friend, and you're brave and kind and when I'm with you I feel like I'm home. I love you, Henry." Tears falling down her face, she finally looked up at him. "I love you, Violet. You're beautiful, inside and out. And I want to take things farther with you, but I need to know you're okay with it. That you are completely ready." Henry said, his heart feeling full for the first time. Violet slowly nodded, and he wiped her tears away before kissing her again.

They fell together in love and passion, both unsure and scared, excited and ready. In the back of his mind was his moms message to be careful and be responsible, but all those feelings went out the window once he and Violet finally became one. Only when Henry woke up the next morning with Violet in his arms did he feel a surge of guilt. Violet turned over to face him, a beautiful smile on her face. Wrapped in his sheets with her hair in a mess, Henry knew that she was the one he wanted to wake up to every morning. Henry got out of bed and called his moms and grandparents, letting them know all was well before he made breakfast for the two of them.

After breakfast he walked Violet back to Granny's. "I love you. Thank you for making last night so special." Violet hugged him before going inside. Henry headed to the library to help Belle, a warm feeling in his heart.


	4. Chapter 4

Henry checked his phone for the third time that morning, frowning. "Something bothering you, kid?" Emma asked, taking a drink of her coffee. Regina looked at him expectantly. Normally she would yell at him for having his phone out again at the table, but she must have noticed something was off. "No." Henry answered, shoving his phone back in his pocket.

Ever since that night 3 weeks ago with Violet, things between them had changed. She's stopped calling or messaging him, and whenever he had stopped by Granny's to see her she was always out. Fortunately, his mothers decided not to press him on the matter. He quickly finished eating before grabbing his books and heading to the library.

Belle was pleased to see him as usual. Henry turned his books in and was finding a comfortable spot to enjoy his comics when he saw a familiar girl stacking books on one of the shelves. "Violet?" Henry said. The girl quickly turned around, and he saw it was his girlfriend, only more worn out and nervous. "Henry." She said, just as surprised as he was.

She tried to move past him but Henry grabbed her arm, making her drop the books in her hands. "I'm sorry." He apologized, bending down to help her pick up the fallen books. "It's fine." Violet snapped, pushing him away. "Violet, what's going on? I've been trying to reach you for weeks. I couldn't even find your father to ask him where you were."

Violet dropped the books she was holding, tears falling down her face. "Are you mad at me? Do you not want to be with me anymore?" Henry asked, his heart breaking at the thought. The young girl shook her head, kneeling. "I love you, Henry. I have been avoiding you these past weeks and helping Belle here at the library so I wouldn't have to see you. My father- he left town with his men. I've been staying with Belle until I can figure out what to do."

"Your father is coming back, right?" Henry asked. "No. No he's not. He disowned me after he found out what happened." She answered. "Between us? You told him what happened?" Henry said, surprised. "I had to. I couldn't keep this a secret forever." She finally looked at him, her brown eyes matching his own. "I'm pregnant."

Henry's mouth fell open in shock, and he sat back on the ground. "Are- are you sure?" Henry asked, his voice more confident than he felt. Violet nodded and picked up the books, setting them neatly on the shelf. "Belle gave me this new age device that tells you. I definitely am, Henry. And you are the father."

Henry shook his head, reeling from this news. "So your father got upset and left you because of this?" He asked. "He found out and was going to come after you but I stopped him. So instead he took his knights and left town after saying he wanted no part in my life or my child's. Belle overheard and she's been taking care of me ever since." Violet explained.

Belle came over with two glasses of lemonade and set them down on the table between the two teens. "Look, I know this is hard to deal with you two, and I am here for both of you. Henry, I'll even come with you when you tell your moms."

Henry just about passed out as he realized he was going to have to tell his moms. "They tried so hard to teach me to be responsible and the only time I'm left alone in the house I get my girlfriend pregnant." He put his head in his hands, feeling like he was drowning. "They may be angry with you for awhile but no matter what Henry, they will always love you." Belle tried to comfort him.

Henry slowly nodded, knowing he was going to have to step up and take responsibility for his actions. "Can we just go and get this over with?" He asked. Violet nodded and took his hand in her own, kissing it gently. Belle led the way to the mansion. "Moms!" Henry called out, knowing both of them would be home since it was a Sunday. "Hey, kid. What's up?" Emma asked, pouring herself another cup of coffee.

Regina joined them in the kitchen, and Henry pulled out a chair for Violet. Belle sat beside her but Henry chose to stand, his hands shaking. "We have some… news." Henry's voice cracked, and he nervously ran his hand through his hair. "When you went on your trip to Boston, I invited Violet over. Well, she spent the night and things sorta happened."

Emma slowly set down her coffee cup. Both women leaned forward, both of them knowing what their son was about to say but not wanting to believe it. "Violet's um- she- we-"

"I'm pregnant." Violet finished. Henry finally sat down, covering his face with his hands. "Henry." Regina said. Henry slowly looked up, meeting her eyes. "We are very disappointed in you. How could you be so careless when we tried to teach you to be careful? You both are children. How do you expect to raise a baby?"

"I know, I screwed up. But I know we can get through this." He answered. Emma reached over and grabbed both his and Violet's hands. "And we will. As a family. Violet, does your father know?" The blonde asked. "Yes. He found out and then he left town with his men. He said he wants no part of my life or this baby's. Belle has been taking care of me for the past 3 weeks." Violet explained.

"Have you been to the doctor since you found out?" Regina asked. Violet shook her head. "I wanted Henry to come with me. He is the father after all." She reached out and laid a hand on his arm. Henry smiled, noticing how radiant and beautiful Violet always looked. "I'll set up an appointment for tomorrow morning and after that Henry will help move your things in here." Regina said.

"You would do that for me?" Violet asked, surprised at the genuine kindness coming from the older woman. "You're family now. Now are you sure you want to keep the baby and go through with this? There are other options. I'm sure plenty of people would love to adopt." Emma looked at the teens. Violet and Henry both nodded. "We love each other. And this baby is going to be so loved." Henry said.

The next morning Henry and Violet were waiting in the exam room, Emma and Regina waiting outside along with his grandparents to give the expecting parents some privacy. Whale started to do the ultrasound to see if the baby was alright. "Well Henry, looks like you've been getting busy." He teased. "Don't start." Henry snapped. Whale quickly shut up, working silently. After a few moments he pointed at the monitor.

"There's your baby. We won't be able to tell the gender of it until the 16th week and you're only 3 and a half weeks right now. But as of right now your baby looks fine. We'll do checkups every two weeks but don't hesitate to call if you feel like something is wrong. It's best to stick to a healthy diet and get lots of rest. I'm sure Emma and Regina will take care of you."

After the appointment Belle took Violet back to the mansion while Henry helped his moms get her stuff. "I can't believe this is happening." Henry said, loading the last of it into the yellow bug. "Well, you're not a kid anymore, that's for sure. Your priorities right now are Violet and that baby. They come first." Emma lectured him. Henry nodded in understanding.

Soon, Violet was set up in one of the guest rooms, now known as her room right across the hall from Henry's. The soon to be baby's room was next to hers, with Emma and Regina's down the end of the hallway. The weeks flew by and soon the family was going in for an 8th week checkup. "Let's see how the little one's doing, shall we?" Whale started the ultrasound. Both Henry and Violet gasped as they heard a tiny heartbeat. "Is that- is that the baby?" Violet asked, her voice shaking. Whale nodded in answer.

Henry ran into the waiting room. "Moms! Grandpa, Grandma! You have to see this." The family crowded into the room. Henry squeezed Violet's hand and kissed her forehead. Whale put the device against Violet's stomach again and this time it was everyone else's turn to gasp as they listened to the heartbeat. "It's a girl. I can definitely tell." Mary Margaret said. "No, it's a boy. Listen to that heartbeat. Besides, it looks like a boy." David pointed to the screen, making everyone laugh.

"Your due date is March 23rd. In about 8 more weeks we'll be able to tell what the gender is. I'll see you in two weeks."

Pretty soon another 3 weeks had gone by. Violet was almost always sick, and she couldn't keep anything down. Henry was running back and forth from the bathroom to her bedroom or the kitchen to get clean clothes or ice chips for her. Both of them were exhausted and Henry felt helpless. All he could do was sit by and support Violet as best he could.

Emma and Regina had decided not to interfere too much, knowing the teens needed some tough love and needed to realize just what the consequences of not being responsible are. They decided the two of them would be homeschooled when school began again. When Violet's stomach had finally calmed down to the point where she could leave the bathroom, Henry led her back to her bed and tucked her in, climbing in beside her and turning on _The Swan Princess_ , one of Violet's favorite movies.

"So, what do you think we should name our baby?" Violet asked. Henry thought about it for a minute. "Well, it seems like everyone in this town is named after someone. Like a relative. Maybe we should do what my mom did and name the baby after two people." He suggested. "Okay. Well if it's a boy I'd like to name him after my father." Violet said. "Although he doesn't want to be in my life any longer he is a good man and he cared for me."

"How about Leo Morgan? Or Lee Morgan? That way he's named after my great grandfather and your father." Henry said. Violet nodded. "I like Lee Morgan. I also like the name David. We could name him after your grandfather as well. For a girl?"

"Well, Ava was my great grandma's name. Ruth was my other great grandma." Henry said. "I had a woman that cared for me when my father went on his hunting trips. Her name was Elizabeth. She died when I was 11. She was the sweetest woman. We could name her Elizabeth Ruth." Violet suggested. "That's perfect! Elizabeth Ruth and David Morgan." Henry said. Both of them fell asleep together, dreaming of their baby.


	5. Chapter 5

The 16th week arrived quickly, and although Violet's stomach grew bigger with the passing days, Henry still thought she was the most beautiful girl in the world. The whole town now knew about the two's pregnancy news, and everyone was supportive. Granny cooked healthy meals for Violet and was working on a baby blanket. Mary Margaret and Regina were having fun picking out clothes and baby things, and Emma helped Violet with the not so wonderful pregnancy symptoms, although the nausea had lessened quite a bit.

The family piled in Emma's yellow bug, everyone excited about finding out the baby's gender. "We will love you no matter what you are." Violet said to her stomach. Henry smiled and reached his hand over to feel her stomach. They both gasped as they felt a strong kick inside. "Wow!" Violet said, amazed. "It seems like someone loves the sound of their parent's voices." Belle said, smiling at the two teens. "I can't believe this is happening. I'm going to be a dad!" Henry said, truly excited for the first time.

Regina glanced back at her son, then at Emma. Henry didn't notice the sad look the two mothers shared between them. Their son was no longer a baby, he was a young man, a soon to be father. In a way it broke both of their hearts. Henry's life would never be the same again, and neither would Violet's. But maybe this was a good thing. Maybe it was fate.

As usual, the family waited anxiously for the teens to finish up the appointment. "There's the heartbeat. Strong as ever." Whale said, moving the device around. Violet teared up, and Henry kissed her cheek, squeezing her hand reassuringly. _"I love her. I love this baby. I love my family. This is all happening so fast but I just know that everything will work out in the end. We are meant to be."_ Henry thought, his heart feeling almost as if it would explode with happiness. "Are you ready to know the gender of your baby?" Whale asked, breaking him out of his thoughts.

"Actually, we would like to wait." Violet answered. Whale looked rather surprised, but nodded in understanding. The two had decided the night before that they wanted to know on the day of the birth, to make the day even more special. "Alright. Well, your baby looks healthy and you've been doing a good job of keeping a schedule and eating healthy. See you in two weeks."

With that, the two teens joined their excited family in the waiting room. "So?" Mary Margaret pressed. "It's a boy!" David said, grinning from ear to ear. Henry grabbed Violet's hand. "Well go on, don't keep us waiting!" Regina said impatiently. Even Emma leaned forward, a small smile on her face. "We decided to wait. We want to know on the day of the birth what the gender is." Henry said.

"What?!" Everyone groaned, looks of disappointment on their faces. "Waiting's good." Granny spoke up from nearby, a spool of yarn and knitting needles in her hands. "I didn't know what my daughter was until 3 days after she popped out of me. Quite the ordeal, it was." She chuckled.

Everyone stared at the old woman, shocked she was choosing to put her two cents in. Granny glared at them before continuing the blanket. "What? Just because I had a baby didn't mean there wasn't work to still be done. I still had pies to bake, cookies to deliver. The kid's wailing finally drove me crazy enough to pick it up and sure enough when I changed the diaper it was a girl. Though I already knew that. Knew it from the day I found out I was carryin'. Wolf's intuition, ya know." She winked before grabbing her things and walking out.

Although they didn't know the gender of the baby, Mary Margaret and Regina decorated the nursery extensively. Henry and Violet spent most of their time in the library, taking turns reading to their little one. Henry pulled out his storybook for the first time since they had looked at it together. When Henry got to the end he gasped as once again, the book had changed. There was a picture of both he and Violet touching her stomach, and another of them reading together. He turned the page and saw a picture of him standing over a crib, looking down and smiling, a tear falling down his face.

The boy frowned as he realized Violet wasn't with him. But Violet didn't seem to notice, and she turned back to the page of Emma and Neal. "Henry we're going to make amazing parents. This baby is going to be so loved and it's going to have two parents that love each other." Violet said, staring dreamily at the page. Henry smiled as he realized that Emma and Neal would have made great parents if the circumstances were different, and he knew that Emma was trying the best that she could. And Neal was a pretty great dad when he was alive.

"I sure hope so." Henry said quietly, a funny feeling in his stomach.

The weeks flew by once more, and soon Violet was 30 weeks pregnant. Henry had become stressed and feeling as if he was trapped. The two almost never left the house now, and Violet had become irritable and moody. She was constantly crying or yelling at him over things that didn't really matter, like the shirt he had decided to wear that day, or the cup he served her tea in.

Emma and Regina stayed out of the situation, but raised eyebrows and knowing looks were shared between them downstairs as they heard the two teens arguing. "It doesn't matter whether I microwave the water for hot cocoa or heat it up on the stove!" Henry snapped, trying to keep his voice level and in control. "Uh, it makes a huge difference for the health of our baby, Henry! Don't you care?!" Violet yelled, rubbing her lower back and sitting on the edge of the bed.

Henry rubbed his forehead, pinching the bridge of his nose and taking a deep breath. "Of course I care, Violet. I love you, I love our baby. I'm just stressed." He said. Violet jumped up as fast as she could off the bed, which wasn't very fast. She steadied herself on the dresser.

" _You're_ stressed? I've been carrying our child inside me for 30 weeks! My feet are swollen and my back hurts and all I ask is you do one simple thing for me!"

With that, Henry exploded. "I _am_ stressed, Violet! I've been taking care of you the best I can for the past 7 and a half months! I've done every single request from you without one complaint. I've fluffed your pillows, rubbed your feet, run your baths, given you control of the TV, made you your favorite meals. I haven't left the house in ages! So yeah, you're not the only one that has been stressed around here!"

Henry stopped as he realized he was yelling quite loud. Violet was crying now, and he felt terrible that he had been the one to hurt her. "Violet, I'm sorry. I really do love you." Henry said, his voice softer now. Violet looked up at him, tears shining in her eyes. Then she collapsed.

 **Hello VioletBeliever shippers! Hope you're liking my story so far! Sorry I've been updating so randomly, but I can't seem to stop! I'm super excited to see where this story is heading, and I really enjoy writing it. So, a few questions for you readers:**

 ***Will the baby be a boy or a girl?***

 ***What names do you like? Elizabeth Ruth Mills, David Morgan Mills, Leo/Lee Morgan Mills***

 ***What do you think will happen?***

 **Comment down below! I love reading your comments and I'm so glad people seem to enjoy my writing! ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6

Henry jumped forward to catch Violet, his heart pounding against his chest. But the young girl had already hit her head on the edge of the dresser and landed on the floor, her head bleeding steadily. "Moms!" Henry shouted, cradling his girlfriend in his arms. Emma and Regina ran upstairs and Emma quickly whipped out her phone to call for help.

"Henry don't move her." Regina put a pillow on the ground and laid the girl gently down on it. "Henry go get a towel and some water." His mother instructed. Henry nodded and ran out of the room, hurrying as fast as he could. _"This is all my fault. If I hadn't have yelled at her she wouldn't have gotten so angry. I can't lose her. I love her so much. Please, please let her be alright."_ The boy prayed, running back upstairs to help.

"An ambulance is on the way. I'll meet them downstairs." Emma informed them, kissing Henry's head before leaving the two to take care of Violet. "Violet. Dear, wake up." Regina coaxed the girl, holding the towel and lightly tapping her face. Still no response. Henry took Violet's hand, tears building in his eyes. "Violet, I love you. You have to stay with me. Our baby needs you. I need you."

A few minutes later, Violet was being loaded into the ambulance and taken to the hospital. Henry rode with Emma and Regina and they met the rest of the family at the hospital. An hour went by with no word on Violet or the baby. "Here." Emma handed Henry a cup of hot cocoa with cinnamon and had him sit down next to Regina.

"It's gonna be okay, kid." Emma put an arm around him. "What if it's not?" Henry asked, his voice breaking. Mary Margaret came over and kneeled in front of her grandson. "No matter what, we will be here to support you. Sometimes life doesn't go as planned; look at Regina and Daniel, or even David and I. I was under a sleeping curse and David was locked up in the Queen's dungeon."

Regina rolled her eyes but grabbed Henry's hand in her own. "But you need to have faith that no matter what happens, it's meant to be." Mary Margaret finished. Henry nodded and his grandma stood up to hug him. "Thank you, grandma." He said. Everyone turned towards the hospital doors as Whale came out in scrubs, a solemn look on his face.

Henry stood up, along with everyone else. "How is she?" He asked. "Come with me." Whale lead the boy to the recovery room. Violet was awake and holding a baby wrapped in a pink blanket in her arms. "Henry we had a girl!" She said happily, tears falling down her face. Henry went over to her side and kissed her before kissing their baby's forehead, taking her in his arms.

"I love you." Violet said to him. "I love you, Violet. I'm sorry for the fight we had earlier-"

Violet cut him off with the wave of her hand. "None of that matters now. We have a healthy baby girl. 5 pounds, 3 ounces, 19 inches long. She's perfect."

Henry smiled as the baby opened her eyes and squeezed his finger with her whole hand. "Henry…" Violet trailed off and Henry looked up just in time to see her collapse once more, the monitors she was attached to beeping loudly. Whale ran in the room followed by other doctors and nurses. "Code blue charge the paddles!" A nurse called out. Whale firmly pushed Henry out into the waiting room. "You need to stay out here, Henry."

Henry watched helplessly as the doors closed behind the doctor. "Henry! Is everything alright?" Regina asked, looking down at the baby. "The baby's fine, but something happened with Violet." Henry answered, rocking his daughter. "Sit down." Regina lead Henry to a chair. "Here." Henry passed the baby to Emma, who looked nervously down at her granddaughter, but smiled as the baby made a cute face. "She's 5 pounds, 3 ounces, and 19 inches." Henry said. "She's beautiful. She looks just like you, Henry." Regina said, taking the baby from Emma.

Henry finally noticed the chocolate brown eyes and dark brown hair his daughter had, noticing she had his skin tone and her mother's eyes. "I think she looks like her great grandpa." Charming joked, holding up the baby. "She has my nose and my good looks."

After everyone had the chance to see the new arrival, Henry took her back in his arms, shushing her and humming softly. Whale came back through the doors, his expression grim. "How's Violet?" Henry asked. "She-"Whale cut off, clearing his throat. "She didn't make it. When she hit her head on the dresser and fell, it caused her to go into early labor. We performed an emergency C-section, as your baby was in distress. She had an epidural hematoma, a bleed in the brain soon after. She's gone."

Henry felt his heart break in two. His Violet, his other half, was dead. She was never going to kiss him again, or see their baby grow up, or get married. She will never make amends with her father or sing lullabies. Their daughter would never know her mother. "Henry I'm so sorry." Mary Margaret took the baby and his two mothers held him tightly in their arms.

"I loved her so much. She would have been a great mother." Henry sobbed, feeling as if he was falling off the edge of the Earth. "You're going to be okay." Regina whispered, her own heart breaking for her son and Violet. The poor girl would miss out on everything. "At least she's with her mother now." Belle tried to comfort him. Henry pulled away from his mothers, wiping his eyes. "And Elizabeth, the woman who took care of her."

Whale handed Henry a sheet of paper and a folded up note. "The paper is the birth certificate for your daughter. Just sign your name, Violet already signed hers. Then write in your daughter's name and turn it in at the front desk. The note was in Violet's pants. I'm sorry, Henry." The doctor laid a hand on the boy's shoulder before leaving.

"Archie is going to take care of everything with Violet, and I'll work on finding her father." David said. "What are you going to name her?" Granny asked. Henry looked down at the sleeping baby in his arms. He loved her so much already, and he felt a warm feeling in his chest despite the heartache. "Violet wanted to name her after Elizabeth. But I think I'm going to change that." He held up his daughter, who yawned sleepily and smiled at him.

"Violet Elizabeth Mills. I love you so much, and I'll make sure you know about your mom." He kissed her gently, cuddling her close. His heart may be broken and his first love may be gone, but she will live forever through their daughter. Fate lead them together, now fate was writing a whole new story.

 **Violet's Note:**

 _My sweetest baby,_

 _You are not born yet but I can feel you. I can feel the love I already have for you. I can see the love your Daddy already has for you. This whole family can't wait to meet you, and I can't wait to make memories and watch you grow. I think you're going to be a girl, but Henry is insisting I'm wrong and says you're a boy. Whatever you turn out to be, we will love you with all of our hearts. We will support you in whatever you do, and if you make mistakes we will be there to guide you the best we can. After all, your Daddy and I are still kids ourselves. But we love each other so much. Fate lead us together. And fate gave us you. Good night my darling, I'll see you soon._

 _Love, your Mommy_

 **Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed my book, and I hope you're not too upset with the ending! I am probably going to write a sequel to this, so don't be too discouraged! After all, true love never dies. Let me know in the comments below what you thought, and please let me know if you'd like a sequel! Much love.**


End file.
